1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cages and more specifically it relates to an easily cleanable animal enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cages have been provided in prior art that are adapted to house various forms of life. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,316,263; 2,524,229; 2,684,051; 3,107,650; 4,154,196 and 4,210,100 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.